First Love Oneshoot
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Tepat saat aku melihat kedalam manik matamu yang hitam kelam bagaikan black pearl, tepat saat kulihat senyuman manismu. Saat kulihat dirimu yang asyik dengan buku yang kau baca, sampai saat kau tertidur menunggu eonnimu menjemputmu ditaman kampus dengan kau yang menyandar dibawah pohon sakura. AlvinxRany, slight: Kristao, Hunhan and other couple


© Title: First Love ©

.

Author: Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing

.

Main Cast: Alvin (Alvin Jang) x Rany (Rany Huang)

.

Support Cast: EXO couple and Super Junior couple members

.

Pair: Alvin x Rany

.

Genre: Romance, Humor

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god, kecuali Alvin oppa sama baby panda Tao XD #dihajarKris.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Tepat saat aku melihat kedalam manik matamu yang hitam kelam bagaikan black pearl, tepat saat kulihat senyuman manismu.

Saat kulihat dirimu yang asyik dengan buku yang kau baca, sampai saat kau tertidur menunggu eonnimu menjemputmu ditaman kampus dengan kau yang menyandar dibawah pohon sakura.

Dada ini merasakan suatu debaran yang begitu indah, aku mulai merasa bahwa aku menyukaimu. Ah, aku salah.

Aku mencintaimu, nae First Love

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe) Uke! Genderswitch!.

.

Nb:

Fanfic ini aku persembahkan buat namjachinguku, Alvin oppa yang tanggal 6 November kemarin ulangtahun^^

Yah ulang tahunnya samaan sama Kris papa.

Saengil chukkae-yo Dlagonie~~

Semoga panjang umur , sehat selalu, makin sayang sama aku J

Dan mian yah kalau Pandaa cuman bisa buat ini, semoga Dlagonie suka~

.

_Tao Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing Present ^~^_

Seoul, 2012

SM University

Author POV's

"Hei Kyuhyun, kudengar kau punya yeodongsaeng yang akan pindah ke kampus kita ne?" tanya seorang namja tampan berkulit tan pada namja berwajah tampan namun rada evil yang duduk didepannya.

**Bletak!**

"Sopanlah padaku! Jangan karena kau bisa seangkatan denganku kau bisa memanggilku tanpa embel-embel hyung, Kim Jong-In." desis si namja evil dipanggil Kyuhyun itu setelah ia berhasil memukul kepala si namja berkulit tan yang bernama lengkap Kim Jong-In yang ternyata lebih muda darinya.

"Kau kadang juga gak sopan sama hyungmu, Kyuhyun hyung." kata seorang namja dengan mata sipit bersurai hitam legam, namja itu tengah asik menatap layar smarthphone miliknya.

"Ck, iya iya Alvin Jang. Kau sungguh berisik. Untuk kau Jong-In, orang yang kau maksud tadi itu bukan yeodongsaeng kandungku. Cuman sepupu, dia itu _Didinya_ yeojachingunya Kris tuh~" jelas Kyuhyun, sambil fokus lagi pada novel tebal yang dia baca. Tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya yang kini tengah melongo gak jelas.

"Yo! Annyeong!" tak disangka orang yang dimaksud menghampiri 5 namja yang masih asik dengan keheningan yang melanda mereka. Namja tampan bernama Kris yang dimaksud barusan datang bersama dengan seorang yeoja manis dengan mata panda yang begitu lucu, keduanya duduk dibangku yang masih kosong tepat disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong gege." sahut Alvin yang kini telah berhenti memainkan smartphonenya, namja bermata sipit itu memandang Kris dan yeoja yang berada disamping Kris. Kris membalas sapaan Alvin dengan senyuman.

"Hei, Kyu gege! Kenapa semua pada diam?" tanya Kris sambil menatap sang sunbae evil dan juga teman dan hoobaenya yang masih dalam taraf belum sadar, memandangnya dan juga yeojachingunya tanpa berkedip.

"Ah, mereka cuman kaget. Kapan Rany masuk?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel yang ia baca, ke-3 namja yang masih bengong kini tersadar dari alam mereka.

"Eh, Ran-chan hari ini masuk. Tapi sepertinya dia akan berulang kali masuk ke kampus kita ini. Dia kan belum cukup umur." ujar si yeoja manis itu, ia mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya dibibir tipisnya yang membuat Kris menampilkan smirk mesumnya.

"Lan-chan? (Ran-chan?)"

**Bletak!**

"Ya! Nama _Didi_ku itu Rany Huang, dan aku biasa memanggilnya Ran-chan. Kenapa kau panggilnya Lan-chan, Sehun?!" marah yeoja bermata panda itu, mendengar suara cadel barusan yang sudah salah menyebut nama sang adik.

"Ukhh, ampun Tao nuna~ Aku kan cuman thalah menyebut nama thaja, kenapa kau yang malah (Ukhh, apun Tao nuna~ Aku kan cuman salah menyebut nama saja, kenapa kau yang marah)?" sebel sang namja cadel bernama Sehun itu, ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja diberi hadiah sayang oleh si yeoja bernama Tao yang kini melemparkan death glare padanya.

"Mau kupenggal dengan pedangku ini eoh?" ancam Tao sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung pedangnya yang memang ia bawa.

"Huweee! Luhan nunaaa! Aku mau dibunuh thama panda nunaaa (Huweee! Luhan nunaaa! Aku mau dibunuh sama panda nunaaa)~" teriak Sehun histeris begitu Tao sudah hampir mengangkat pedangnya, namun sebuah suara manis berhasil menginstrupsi apa yang akan dilakukan Tao pada Sehun.

" Tao jiejie? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" terlihatlah seorang yeoja manis dengan kemeja flowery sakura berkerah peterpan dan denim short yang melekat pas ditubuh yeoja manis berpipi tembem itu, tak lupa sepatu sneaker abu-abu dengan model lipat yang dikenakannya. Ia berdiri dibelakang Tao dan yang lain, dengan jarak yang tak terbilang jauh dan tak dekat juga. Penampilannya yang sangat manis membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah yeoja manis itu.

' Aigoo~, manis sekali yeoja itu~ ' decak kagum beberapa namja yang tengah menatap Rany Huang, nama si yeoja manis tadi yang ternyata adalah adik dari Huang Zi Tao.

"Eh? Rany, sudah berkelilingnya?" Tao yang merasa terpanggil segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dirinya, menampakkan sang adik yang menatapnya bingung sambil mencangklong tas punggung berwarna pink lembut. Menatap yeoja yang ia panggil Rany dengan nada lembut, khas seorang ibu yang bertanya pada anaknya saat sang anak pulang sekolah. Menanyai sang anak apakah harinya menyenangkan atau tidak.

"Sudah jiejie, emm jiejie lebih baik kau turunkan pedangmu itu. Aku takut melihatnya~" pinta yeoja manis itu dengan 'aegyo virus'nya membuat Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Alvin hampir mimisan melihat 'pemandangan manis' didepan mereka.

Tao pun tersenyum lembut, dengan senang hati ia menuruti apa yang diminta sang adik. Dimasukkannya lagi pedang wushunya kedalam sarung pedangnya, kemudian ia berdiri dan menarik adiknya untuk mendekat padanya dan juga teman-temannya dan juga teman Kris yang masih betah menatapnya.

"Ah, teman-teman~ Inilah Huang Rany, adik perempuanku yang aku maksud tadi~" ucap Tao dengan mata berbinar- binar, yeoja manis bermata layaknya baby panda itu memperkenalkan adiknya.

"Annyeong~~

Kenalkan aku Huang Rany, panggil saja Rany. Aku mahasiswi baru dari fakultas kedokteran, salam kenal semuanya^^ " dengan senyum merekah Rany memperkenalkan dirinya lagi, kedua manik matanya yang hitam kelam layaknya black pearl itu menatap satu persatu ke-empat namja tampan yang masih menatapnya.

Sampai. . .

Alvin POV's

**Deg!**

Aku terpaku begitu kedua manik mata kami bertemu, dark black milikku beradu pandang dengan kedua manik matanya yang hitam kelam layaknya black pearl itu.

Manik mata yang sungguh indah, wajahnya yang kecil dengan pipi chubby itu semakin membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

Senyum manisnya yang menampakkan lesung pipi itu membuatku merasakan melihat malaikat Tuhan, aish kenapa pikiranku jadi ngelantur begini?

"Gwenchana?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku begitu tangan putih itu melambai-lambai tepat didepan wajahku, kutatap wajah yeoja manis ini. Aish, dilihat dari manapun yeoja ini tetap saja manis.

"Ah, ne. Aku Alvin Jang, aku dari fakultas music. Oh ya, berapa umurmu?" tanyaku penasaran, pasalnya wajah yeoja didepanku ini seperti wajah anak SMA. Sungguh terlihat sangat muda jika dia berada disamping kami seperti ini, yah walaupun Sehun adalah yang paling muda alias magnae diantara Kyuhyun hyung, Kris hyung, Chanyeol hyung, aku lalu Jong-In tapi namja berkulit tan ini lebih suka dipanggil Kai baru si magnae cadel S kami, Sehun.

"Umurku baru 14 tahun tapi beberapa hari lagi aku akan genap 15 tahun, kau sendiri?"

**JDER!**

**Astaga, jadi dia masih berumur anak SMA?!**

"Aku 19 tahun, kau serius? Hei, Tao-ah~

Rany ini memang masih ehem 14 tahun?" tanyaku tak percaya pada Tao setelah sebelumnya berdehem mengurangi rasa gugupku karena Rany, oh tidak kenapa bisa terjadi? Bukankah umur 14 tahun itu masih SMA tahun pertama ah salah bahkan masih SMP tahun terakhir kan? Kenapa dia sudah kuliah diumurnya yang ehem belum cukup pantas kalau dia ehem jadi anak kuliahan?

"Iya, Alvin gege. Rany itu murid akslerasi. Dia memang sangat jenius yang membuatnya bisa lulus SMA cuman setahun, makanya jangan heran~" jelas Tao, sedangkan Rany tampak menganggukan kepalanya. Menguatkan bahwa apa yang dijelaskan Tao, sang kakak adalah benar.

"Wah, aku dikalahkan thama Lany dong~ Huwa aku bukan lagi magnaee~ (Wah, aku dikalahkan sama Rany dong~ Huwa aku bukan lagi magnaee~)" teriak Sehun histeris begitu tau kenyataan bahwa Rany lebih muda darinya, ck dasar magnae gila. Semua memandangnya sweatdrop namun bisa kudengar suara kikikan lucu dari arah sebelah kananku. Tepatnya dari sebelah kiri Tao. Yah, dengan sangat lucunya Rany terkikik geli mendengar suara cadel Sehun.

"Jadi, Sehun gege cadel huruf S ne? Hihihihi, lucu sekali." tawa Rany pecah begitu melihat Sehun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kalau saja Luhan melihat ini, pasti tak segan-segan yeoja bak boneka barbie itu akan mencubit pipi sang namjachingunya ini.

Author POV's

"Sudah-sudah, Ran-chan kau sudah makan?" tanya Kris pada Rany, namja tampan bersurai pirang oranye itu berusaha menengahi keributan yang terjadi.

"Emm, belum Kris gege. Apa gege mau menaktrirku makan?" dengan mata berbinar-binar Rany menatap Kris yang kini tampak menyesal menanyakan hal yang menurutnya sedikit 'keramat'. Menurut Kris, Tao dan Rany itu tidak ada bedanya. Beberapa sifat keduanya hampir mirip, sampai kebiasaan pun juga. Kris sangat paham jika dua saudara Huang dihadapannya ini sangat suka makan, terutama pada cemilan untuk Rany dan cake untuk Tao.

"Kau belum makan? Sini jiejie belikan makanan untukmu~" mengerti dengan raut wajah sang namjachingu, Tao menawarkan diri untuk menaktrir adiknya sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga Rany itu lebih parah porsi makannya, apalagi jika adik manisnya itu merajuk ingin makan atau lebih tepatnya ngemil snack pocky, snack kesukaannya. Snack biskuit berbentuk batang yang hampir keseluruhan dari biskuit itu terlumuri oleh coklat. Jika sudah benar-benar ingin, Rany akan melakukan segala cara agar keinginannya terpenuhi. Dan kalau tidak terpenuhi yeoja manis ini akan menangis dengan sangat keras dan yang lebih parah ia mengancam tidak mau makan dan kabur ke China, tentunya kabur ke tempat kakek dan nenek Tao dan Rany. Pernah sekali hal seperti itu terjadi, dan Rany benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia ucapkan. Dia langsung memesan tiket ke China dan sudah hampir berangkat. Untung Kris menyetir dengan sangat cepat jadi mereka berdua dapat mencegah si yeoja manis ini untuk mengurungkan niatnya kabur dengan iming-iming snack pocky yang akan ia dapat selama 3 bulan penuh. Tentu saja ditawari seperti itu Rany menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Horeee, Rany cayang Tao jiejie~~" sorak Rany gembira, dengan sekali terjang Rany memeluk erat Tao yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada dia.

"Ne, jiejie juga sayang Rany. Nah sekarang duduk manis disini ne? Ayo gege, temani aku~" Tao pun melepaskan pelukannya setelah menyuruh Rany untuk duduk tepat disamping Alvin. Lalu mengajak Kris untuk pergi bersamanya sebentar. Kris pun mengangguk lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Jangan kemana-mana sampai gege dan jiejie kemari ne?" suruh Kris sembari mengacak pelan rambut Rany membuat yeoja manis itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Namun yeoja itu tetap mengangguk, menuruti apa yang Kris ucapkan padanya.

"Jaga dia ne? Kami akan segera kembali." dan setelah mengatakan itu pada ke-5 namja yang ada dikursi ditaman kampus itu, Kris dan Tao pun pergi membelikan makanan untuk Rany.

Hening. . .

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit canggung, Rany yang pada dasarnya orang yang tidak betah dengan situasi semacam ini sedikit mendesis kecil. Ke-5 namja itu mendengar desisan dari bibir yeoja yang kini ada diantara mereka menatap yeoja itu.

"Ah, mian sebelumnya. Aku belum tahu nama kalian~" kata Rany dengan menunjukkan aegyonya dengan bahasa korea yang sangat fasih. Walaupun logatnya masih ada logat Chinanya, dan terkadang yeoja manis ini sering berbicara dengan bahasa China dasar seperti memanggil Tao dengan Tao jiejie.

"Untukku tidak kan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Rany.

"Annyeongie, Park Chanyeol imnida^^

Aku biasa dipanggil Chanyeol, aku line 92. Mahasiswa dari fakultas Seni Musik, jurusan rapper. Salam kenal Rany-chan~~" Chanyeol pun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menebarkan 'happy virus'nya yang membuatnya nampak seperti namja gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. #digilestruksamaBaekhyunnie XD

Namja tinggi itu mengacak rambut pendek Rany yang sebelumnya sudah menjadi sasaran kegemasan Kris, membuat yeoja itu memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Sudah 2 kalinya rambutnya dibuat berantakan, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Aku Kim Jong-In, panggil Kai oppa atau gege itu terserahmu saja.

Aku line 94. Mahasiswa dari fakultas Seni Dance, jurusan Dance Hip-Hop and R&B." kali ini si namja tampan berkulit tan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memberikan wink terbaiknya pada Rany yang dibalas dengan tatapan polos Rany. Membuat Kai, namja tampan berkulit tan itu hampir mimisan karenannya.

"Aku Oh Thehun, panggilnya Thehun gege. Alla? Aku line 94 thatu juluthan thama Kai hyung. Thalam kenal Lany-chan (Aku Oh Sehun, panggilnya Sehun. Arra? Aku line 94 94 satu jurusan sama Kai hyung. Salam kenal Rany-chan)~~" kali ini Sehun, si namja cadel S berseru girang. Entah apa yang membuatnya girang, ah sepertinya karena yeoja berdarah chinese yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Sehunnie~" Luhan, yeoja chinese yang anak-anak sekampus menjuluki yeoja ini boneka berjalan kesayangan Sehun. Yeoja cantik yang memiliki wajah layaknya boneka barbie itu memeluk leher Sehun erat, membuat si pemilik leher tidak bisa menahan rona malu diwajah tampannya.

"Lalu gege sendiri?" tanya Rany setelah sebelumnya mengalihkan tatapan membosankan karena aura lovey dovey didepannya ke Alvin yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Aku Jang Alvin, biasa dipanggil Alvin. Jurusan Seni Musik, line 93. Panggil aku oppa saja ne? Aku merasa asing jika dipanggil gege, arrachi?" Alvin pun memperkenalkan dirinya, tak lupa namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Rany POV's

Kusambut uluran tangan Alvin oppa, astaga! Tangannya sangatlah hangat, apa ia memanaskan tangannya terlebih dahulu ne? -"a

"Oppa~, tanganmu hangat sekali. Kau memanaskannya dulu ne?" tanyaku penasaran memandangnya polos.

"Ran-chan, hangat bukan berarti dipanaskan baby~" kutolehkan kepalaku begitu kurasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat dirambut pendek yang sengaja kusemir coklat hazel ini. Tangan hangat Alvin oppa mengusap pelan rambutku.

"Terus kalau bukan dipanaskan, diapain dong oppa~?" tanyaku lagi dengan wajah penasaran.

"Mungkin, dibakal Lan-chan. Ah! Mungkin thaja Alvin hyung menggolengnya dulu. (Mungkin, dibakal Ran-chan? Ah! Mungkin saja Alvin hyung menggolengnya dulu.)" ucap Sehun tanpa dosa, membuahkan jitakan maut dikepalanya.

"Sembarang sekali. Kau kira aku dan tanganku ini makanan sampai digoreng segala?" marah Alvin oppa, hihihi. Iya juga yah, kenapa jadi seperti makanan yang bingung mau diapakan agar bisa dimakan.

"Ran-chan~ Ini, makanlah yang banyak eoh?" kusunggingkan senyum manis begitu Tao jiejie datang bersama dengan Kris gege dengan membawa makanan untukku. Hihihi, tepat sekali mereka datang.

"Xie xie jiejie~~" kataku dan mulai melahap nasi goreng kimchi yang ada dihadapanku.

**Deg!**

Kurasakan wajahku memanas, wajah tampan itu begitu dekat denganku. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajah blushingku. Alvin oppa membersihkan sudut bibirku dengan tisu yang ada dimeja dimana kami tengah bercengkrama ini. Ia membersihkan sudut bibirku yang meninggalkan sebutir nasi disana. Aish, malu sekali aku! Pasti penampilanku kacau sekarang.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja ne?" aku terkesiap, wajahnya begitu dekat denganku. Kedua mata kami saling bertatap, entah apa yang kini kurasakan. Semuanya serasa berhenti, waktu seakan berhenti.

Tuhan, apa maksud dari semua ini?

Apa jantungku bermasalah?

Sepulang dari kampus aku harus chek up ke Seoul Hospital, dan jangan sampai Tao jijie ataupun Kris gege sampai tau.

(Skip Time)

6 November 2012

Auhtor POV's

Sudah sekitar seminggu Rany mengenal teman-teman sang jiejie, terutama Alvin.

Entah hanya perasaan anak-anak sekampus atau bagaimana, Rany dan Alvin kini terlihat sangat dekat. Karena semua orang dikampus itu tahu, Alvin sulit menerima orang baru. Apalagi bisa akrab, apa Alvin emm tertarik dengan Rany?

Molla, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu jawaban pastinya.

"Hari ini kau sibuk tidak pandaa?" tanya Alvin, keduanya tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju ke kantin kampus. Dimana Kris, Tao dan yang lainnya berada sekarang. Bagaimana Alvin bisa bersama Rany?

Jawabannya adalah karena sekitar 30 menit yang lalu Tao menelfonnya untuk membawa Rany ke kantin, Alvin sekarang sudah memiliki banyak info tentang kedua anak keluarga Huang itu. Dimana sang jiejie yang sangat protektif pada sang didi, sungguh jiejie yang baik.

Kebetulan juga Alvin ada digedung fakultas kedokteran tadi, jadi memudahkannya untuk mencari si bungsu Huang itu.

"Emm, hari ini pandaa ada kelas sampai malam. Setelah istirahat ini saja ada kelas broadcast. Dan oppa sudah tahu kan jawabannya apa?" Rany menatap Alvin setelah menjelaskan betapa sibuknya ia hari ini, yah maklum saja dia kan mahasiswi baru. Dosen di kampus ini memang suka mengerjai mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru sepertinya dengan tugas seabreg yang tentunya tidak akan selesai dalam waktu cepat. Terlebih ia mengambil 2 jurusan, yah sebuah keistimewaan yang jarang terjadi terlebih ia anak kedokteran. Jarang sekali anak kedokteran untuk mengambil jurusan lagi, yeoja manis ini mengambil jurusan broad casting photographer yang jarang ada peminatnya. Bagi sebagian mahasiswa-mahasiswi SM University, jurusan itu tak lebih dari jurusan membosankan dimana sang dosen hanya mengajarkan tekhnik yang tak masuk akal alias sulit untuk dipahami bahkan untuk dilakukan.

"Yah, tak apalah. Lalu kau bawa mobil?" tanya Alvin lagi, namja tampan itu nampak membawakan beberapa buku tebal milik Rany.

"Tentu, tapi jiejie pasti marah. Huh~" dengan sangat imutnya, Rany menggembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya. Alvin tersenyum maklum, bagaimanapun juga Rany adalah anak terakhir di keluarga Huang. Tentu yeoja manis ini sangat disayang dan dimanja, saking sayangnya ia harus selalu diawasi, kemanapun ia pergi harus ada yang mendampingi. Sangat protektif, Tao hanya tak ingin kehilangan Rany untuk kedua kalinya. Kris kemarin bercerita padanya jika Rany pernah diculik oleh mafia Jepang sewaktu Tao dan Rany masih kecil, Tao waktu itu masih berumur 7 tahun dan Rany 3 tahun, mereka masih berada di China waktu itu, mafia Jepang yang biasa disebut Yakuza itu menculik Rany karena keluarga Huang mafia China (dan faktanya Alvin baru tahu itu.) menolak bertransaksi senjata dengan mereka.

Hampir saja Rany kecil dibunuh yakuza-yakuza itu, semua itu gagal terjadi karena seluruh mafia yang ada di China menggerebek markas Yakuza itu dan menyelamatkan Rany. Kelurga Huang adalah keluarga mafia paling menakutkan dan mafia paling kaya sa-entro China dan menduduki peringkat kedua mafia terkaya di Asia setelah mafia Korea dari keluarga Choi. Dan baru Alvin tahu Kris ternyata adalah seorang mafia bawahan keluarga Huang, tapi karena ia sudah resmi menjadi tunangan Tao ia sudah dianggap layaknya anak oleh Huang Heechul, eomma dari 2 yeoja manis dan imut itu.

"Ia melakukan itu karena ia tak ingin adik kecilnya terluka pandaa, kau harus tau hal itu." kata Alvin memberi Rany pengertian, diusapnya surai coklat hazel itu lembut.

"Tidak oppa, tidak Kris gege. Kalian berdua sama saja, huh. Dlagonie nyebelin~~" rajuk Rany sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, melipat kedua tangannya yang masih membawa buku ke dadanya. Ngambek khas seorang anak kecil.

Liat saja, bahkan mereka sudah memiliki nama panggilan khusus!

Sungguh sebuah kecurigaan.

"Sudah jangan manyun, jelek tahu." gurau Alvin, namja itu tertawa begitu Rany menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dimata namja tampan ini, sosok Rany begitu imut. Benar-benar khas anak kecil.

"Hei, sepertinya mereka pacaran. Lihat mereka mesra sekali." bisik seorang mahasiswi yang tadi baru saja dilewati oleh Alvin dan Rany.

"Wah, mereka serasi sekali! Uhh, unyu-unyu banget deh~" Alvin menggulum senyumnya, apa iya ia dan Rany nampak serasi?

"Oppa, itu mereka. Kajja kita kesana~" Alvin menolehkan kepalanya begitu merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tangannya. Yah tangan lembut itu mengenggam tangan Alvin dengan erat.

"Ne, kajja~" dan akhirnya keduanya masuk ke kawasan kantin sambil bergandengan tangan.

'Tuhan jangan biarkan ini berakhir cepat, aku terlanjur mencintainya~

Yah, mencintai Huang bungsu ini. '

_Side KrisTao_

"Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka serasi juga ya~" kata Kris yang kini duduk disamping Tao yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap sang namjachingu.

"Ne, aku juga berpikiran sama. Sepertinya Alvin gege menyukai Ran-chan, Kris ge~" setuju Tao, yeoja bermata panda itu nampak nyaman disamping Kris.

"Jiejie!" kedua manusia yang masih menikmati waktu romantis mereka menengokkan kepala mereka keasal suara. Dimana seorang yeoja manis dengan sweater rajut garis-garis berwarna cerah, garis leher yang turun memperlihatkan lehernya yang lumayan jenjang dan kaki mungilnya dibalut dengan legging dengan gaya kerut pada bagian bawahnya dan sepasang sepatu sneakers berwarna abu suede yang trendy tengah bergandengan tangan dengan namja tampan dengan kemeja red blue checker dengan pocket flap di dada bergaya kasual dan dibalut dengan jaket army green dengan detil kantong dan tali serut pada bagian bawah dan pinggangnya tak lupa celana jeans dan sepasang sepatu sneakers berwarna merah maroon dan putih pada bagian detailnya yang berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"Kris gege, Tao jiejie. Ran-chan kangeen~~" yeoja manis yang ternyata adalah Rany, kini tengah memeluk erat leher kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya. Kris dan Tao tersenyum manis, Rany memang anak yang manja. Tak heran jika ia sering bermanja-manjaan dengan Kris dan Tao karena kedua orang inilah yang kini tinggal bersamanya di Korea. Kedua orang tua Tao dan Rany, Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul memilih menetap di Beijing untuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka sekaligus kegiatan mafia mereka.

"Kalian bertiga nampak seperti keluarga bahagia." ucap Alvin sambil tersenyum manis, dan memilih untuk duduk didepan KrisRanTao yang masih asik dengan dunia mereka.

"Shenme (Apa) gege?" tanya Rany memastikan jika pendengarannya tidak salah alias gak budeg, sepertinya ia mendengar Alvin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Meiguanxii (tidak apa-apa) Ran-chan~ hehehe." jawab Alvin, namja tampan itu mengisyaratkan Rany untuk duduk. Daripada yeoja manis itu terus berdiri bukankah lebih baik ia duduk hm? Dan bingo! Yeoja manis itu memilih duduk disamping Alvin. Membuat semburat pink muncul dipipi keduanya. Kris dan Tao yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Tao-nie~~" keempat orang itu menolehkan kepala mereka kearah belakang, tampaklah segerombolan yeoja cantik dan namja tampan yang menghampiri mereka.

"Xiumin jiejie~!" Rany memekik girang begitu melihat yeoja manis berpipi chubby ada digerombolan yeoja dan namja yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Rany baby? Kyaaaa~~" yeoja yang tadi dipanggil Rany dengan panggilan Xiumin itu segera berlari kearah Rany dan memeluk yeoja manis berpipi chubby itu dengan hug bearnya.

"Kau semakin manis dan chubby baby Ran-ran~ Gyaaaa~~" saking gemasnya Xiumin mencubit pipi Rany sampai memerah.

"Fhueeee~~ Hatiiiit~~~" rengek Rany dengan pengucapan yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya, membuat beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa kecil.

"Xiumin Jiejie, lepaskan cubitanmu. Sakit tahu." Kris berusaha melepaskan cubitan Xiumin dipipi Rany, dan itu berhasil. Dan kini kedua pipi Rany nampak memerah karena ulah Xiumin yang tidak berperi-pencubitan.

"Oppa~!" tiba-tiba datanglah seorang yeoja manis dengan rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang datang menghampiri Alvin. Rany yang melihatnya mendelikkan matanya sebal.

"Oh, Dara. Ada apa?" tanya Alvin, sedangkan yeoja bernama Dara itu nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Alvin.

"Kau bilang ada apa eoh? Kau lupa dengan kerjaan kita huh?!"

"Omo! Aku lupa, kajja kita kerjakan sekarang." dan tanpa pamit Alvin pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Menyebalkan! Alvin oppa jelek! Baka Alvin!" sungut Rany sambil berteriak kencang namun percuma jika yeoja manis ini ingin Alvin mendengar apa yang diucapkannya karena namja tampan itu sudah berada jauh dari kantin dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Ran-chan? Sepertinya tidak suka dengan yeoja tadi." tanya Xiumin yang heran dengan sikap Rany yang seperti err jealous?

"Tau ah! Aku gak mau ikutan rencana kalian untuk ngerjain dia. Ciao~!" dan tanpa ingin mendengar ocehan dari jiejienya dan teman-teman jiejie dan gegenya itu Rany segera pergi dari area kantin. Pergi kegedung fakultasnya, karena sebentar lagi kelasnya akan masuk. Ia tak mau dihukum oleh Heenim Songsae, bisa-bisa wajahnya jadi bahan percobaan oleh guru yang rada-rada sarap itu.

.

.

.

.

(3 hours later. . .)

Area parkir SM University

Rany POV's

"Hufh, capeknya~"gumamku sembari meregangkan ototku yang terasa tegang, setelah merasa cukup aku mengambil kunci mobil dikantung hoodieku.

**Grep~!**

Kutolehkan kepalaku saat kurasakan ada jemari-jemari yang menahan tanganku untuk membuka pintu mobilku, kutatap orang itu datar. "Shenme?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dingin banget." yah orang itulah Alvin gege, suasana hatiku yang semula buruk makin buruk saja gara-gara dia. Aishi~!

"Lepaskan, aku mau pulang." suruhku pada namja didepanku ini untuk melepaskan tangannya yang menahanku. Aku sedang sangat lelah sekarang, apalagi masih ada tugas tambahan dari Heenim Songsae tentang photograph desain. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang, berendam baru mengerjakan tugas itu semalam suntuk karena tugas itu harus dikumpulkan besok.

"Kau marah?" tanya namja itu, bukannya melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan kananku ia malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Memang aku siapamu? Sudahlah, aku sekarang sangat lelah dan masih banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan." kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggamannya yang aku akui sangatlah kuat.

**Grep!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Oh, astaga! Apa ini?

Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan kenapa Alvin gege memelukku seperti ini? Kurasakan kedua pipiku memanas, kalau saja ada cermin disini aku benar-benar ingin menjedugkan kepalaku ketembok terdekat! Aku malu banget!

"Saranghae Huang Rany, jeongmal saranghae." aku melotot kaget begitu mendengar ucapannya, cinta? Apa itu cinta?

"M-mwo? Maksud oppa apa?" tanyaku bingung, kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Rany, aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali kita kenal. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku gak mau kehilanganmu, aku ingin kau jadi yeojachinguku. Maukah?" tanya balik Alvin oppa sambil menatapku lembut. Bisa kurasakan jika kedua pipiku memanas, apa ini yang namanya ditembak oleh seseorang?

"Emm, ada yang ingin kutanyakan sama oppa dulu. Dan oppa harus jawab itu dengan jujur!" ucapku, namja itu tampak menganggukkan kepalanya. Kugigit bibir bawahku pelan, duh aku jadi bingung apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"Apa yang membuat oppa menyukaiku? Aku kan jelek, manja dan kekanakan. Lalu siapa itu Dara? Aku dengar dia mantan yeojachingu oppa, ukh mana tadi oppa ninggalin aku. Nyebelin~!" kesalku tanpa aku sadar jika aku mengeluarkan unek-unekku pada namja didepanku, kuhentakkan kedua kakiku ketanah sebagai pelampiasaan kekesalanku.

"Entah, ini sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Tapi, oppa sangat tulus dan oppa serius. Ne, dia memang mantan yeojachingu oppa. Untuk yang tadi mianhae ne? Tadi itu oppa dipanggil dosen dan kebetulan oppa dan Dara itu satu fakultas. Tapi tenang saja, oppa gak ada rasa apa-apa lagi sama dia." jelasnya, jujur aku ingin berteriak jika apa yang diucapkannya ini adalah suatu kebohongan. Tapi manik matanya yang tajam yang kini tengah menatapku dalam, menatapku seolah menghisap energiku hanya untuk menatapnya. Nihil, tak ada kebohongan. Tatapan matanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Dan kata siapa kau jelek? Kau itu lucu dan manis, bikin gemes tahu." ucapnya sambil terkekeh, diregangkannya pelukannya pada tubuhku. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, ia mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Fhueee~~ Atit~" ringisku pelan, cukup kuat Alvin oppa mencubit pipiku. Bukannya melepaskan cubitannya ia malah tertawa, ukh senang sekali dia menggodaku.

"Saranghae."

**Chu~**

Kedua manik mataku membulat sempurna, kurasakan leherku ditariknya untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa pipiku, a-apa ini ciuman? Kalau begitu first kissku!

Kedua belah bibir tipisku seperti ditekan, ditekan benda yang basah dan panjang.

"Ungh~~" astaga itu lidah Alvin oppa, kututup rapat bibirku mencegah lidahnya untuk memasukki rongga mulutku. Tapi sejujurnya ini terlalu memabukkan untuk diakhiri, kubalas ia yang kini tengah melumat bibirku lembut. Yah, aku sadar jika aku juga jatuh padanya. Jatuh kedalam lubang yang bernamakan cinta.

**Byur~!**

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE ALVIN JANG! AND CHUKKAEYO~~" kami melepaskan pelukan kami begitu merasakan ada guyuran air yang mengenai kami. Aku membulatkan kedua mata sipitku dimana kini aku dan Alvin oppa tengah dikelilingi oleh Tao jiejie Kris gege dan teman-temannya yang lain. Bisa kulihat mereka semua melemparkan senyuman kecil kearah kami berdua. Duh malu banget! Reflek kupeluk dari samping Alvin oppa dan membenamkan wajahku yang pasti sudah memerah didadanya.

"Eciee, yang baru jadian. Traktiran dong hyung." celetuk Kai oppa dengan suaranya yang rada ngebass, aishi aku maluu.

"Hei, Ran-chan kan belum jawab. Ran-chan jawab dong~!" tiba-tiba Xiumin jiejie menarik tanganku, membuatku kini berhadapan (lagi) dengan Alvin oppa. Kugerak-gerakkan kedua mataku kesana kemari, kebiasaanku jika aku gugup atau salting.

"Trima! Trima! Trima! Trima!" koor yeoja-yeoja yang ada disana dengan semangat, perasaan ini bukan lomba deh. Kenapa pada koor begitu sih? -"a

"Trima! Trima!"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini diambilnya kedua tanganku dan mengenggamnya lembut. Ayo Rany, kau harus jujur akan perasaanmu.

.

.

.

.

Alvin POV's

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanyaku, ku diambil kedua tangannya dan kugenggam lembut. Menatap yeoja manis didepanku penuh harap, jujur ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Dimana aku tak ingin kehilangan seseorang, dan yah aku tak ingin kehilangan Rany. Tak ingin.

Bisa kurasakan ia gugup setengah mati, tangannya yang kugenggam lembut itu bergetar pelan, aku tersenyum melihatnya menunduk sekilas tadi kulihat semburat merah muncul dipipi putihnya yang chubby.

"A-aku mau." jawabnya pelan sambil menunduk malu, aish kenapa dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan eoh?

Sebuah ide jahil muncul dikepalaku, menggodanya sekali lagi tak apa kan?

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Aku tak dengar Rany-ah~!" tanyaku (pura-pura) tak dengar ucapannya padahal aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Bisa kulihat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya kearahku. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya lagi.

"Ish! Aku mau jadi yeojachingumu dasar namja babo budeg!" kesalnya sambil berteriak sebal dan wajah cemberut yang masih terpasang diwajah manisnya, kurengkuh ia kepelukanku lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Tuhan biarkan saat ini ia menjadi milikku.

"Ne, aku memang babo karena mencintaimu dan aku menjadi budeg hanya untukmu. Agar aku bisa selalu mendengar apa yang kau katakan, aku akan berpura-pura budeg didepan orang lain. Hahaha, jangan anggap kata-kata terakhirku tadi. Intinya aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Saranghae nae Rany." kukecup lama pucuk kepalanya saat kurasakan ada kedua lengan yang membalas pelukanku dan sebuah kekehan kecil dipelukanku.

"Tentu saja, tak akan aku biarkan oppa ngelirik orang lain lagi. Nado saranghae oppa~~"

**Chu~**

Aku tersenyum manis dibalik ciuman ini, ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun paling istimewa dan paling berharga dihidupku.

Terimakasih karena kau sudah mengirimkan malaikat manis ini padaku, malaikat yang akan mewarnai hari-hariku.

"Hei, sepertinya ada satu orang lagi yang belum kita siram nih." ucapku sambil menatap jahil Kris gege yang menelan ludahnya gugup dan bersiap kabur, dan Rany yang sepertinya juga mengerti akan arti dari tatapanku segera menampakkan smirknya dan menatap Kris gege. Lalu menatap Tao yang mengedipkan matany kearah yeojachinguku ini.

"Serang Kris gege~!" dan hari ini terjadilah perang air diantara kami semua. Yah kami saling melempar balon air yang disiapkan oleh Kyuhyun hyung.

Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjaga senyum itu untuk terus terpasang diwajahnya, sebisa mungkin aku takkan membiarkan setetes kristal mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Aku akan melindunginya dengan seluruh kekuatanku akan kujaga ia dengan hati-hati.

Saranghae nae first love.

End.

Author Area:

Gyaaaa, akhirnya utangku aliasnya hadiahku buat Alvin oppa udah jadi^^

Saengil chukkae oppa :)

Panjang umur sehat selalu ne? Mian kalau baru jadi sekarang, oh ya moga-moga suka ne?

Saranghae :*


End file.
